


Then Blindly Choose One

by cheese_gimbap



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, microscopic squint jeonghyo, misananayeon neighbors au, nayeon gay panicking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheese_gimbap/pseuds/cheese_gimbap
Summary: Nayeon is having hard time following her heart for she's torn and indecisive.orNayeon crushing on the siblings living next door.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Then Blindly Choose One

> Jihyo’s loud fit of laughs echoed inside Nayeon’s apartment. Holding her god knows nth beer, the other cans sprawled on the floor, among with the other trash and crumbs. A typical picture for a Friday night hangout. “You mean, you’re crushing on the sibling neighbors, living right in beside your unit, verandas adjacent and borders are drywall thin.”

Nayeon didn’t answer, she was busy thinking about two hot Japanese living in the same floor as hers; both beautiful yet so different. And on her defense, Jihyo was wrong. “I’m not saying I have a crush on the both of them, I said they’re pretty!”

“Yeah, talk to my hand.”

Nayeon kicked the cans beneath her and grumbled. Jihyo giggled and started reciting interesting anecdotes to prove her false claim. “-time you first moved in here and Sana brought you a dessert but you just stood there drooling?”

She couldn’t defend herself this way, Jihyo was not done with her verbal assault just yet. “Or or when you bumped into Mina at the lobby and you suddenly touched her hair? That was creepy by the way.”

“You done now? Okay, I’m going to defend myself, your honor.” Nayeon sarcastically responded and started redeeming her dignity, “First off, I didn’t ogle at Sana, it was because we were moving boxes and furniture all day!”

“Excuses.” Nayeon really hated it when Jihyo tease her and she couldn’t get right back at her it just made her wanna strangle her friend to death.

“And I touched Mina’s hair because she forgot to comb that part!”

Drinking more, Jihyo asked a very unnecessary question but made Nayeon think of life, of which she hated. “Just pick one, the eldest or the younger one?”

Nayeon refused to answer. She couldn’t do that to her neighbors! “None, they are all good neighbors of mine. Stop it, Hyo.”

If she did anything bad last night, she would rather do it again than suffer this awful headache. Nayeon woke up with a hard hammering in her head - hangover. She checked her medicine cabinet but she got none. Jihyo was still sleeping in the couch, looking stinky. Maybe a short trip to the drugstore nearby wouldn’t be so bad.

Nayeon looked so musty and ugly, but she got no time to freshen up, she needed those meds right now. She was blindly walking towards the elevator when she felt someone tap her shoulders. She turned and was about to say profanities but she was greeted by Mina’s cute smile. “Oh, hi.”

She unconsciously combed her hair using her hand and turned to the elevator doors and saw her horrible state. Oh my god, Mina didn’t see me looking like this! “Uh, look, Mina-”

Mina raised a paper bag and smiled even wider, making cute crescents in her eyes. Good god. “I saw you with your friend yesterday, and you guys bought a lot of cans last night.”

Nayeon accepted the bag and it contained all hangover meds and even bought them indigestion pills. “I figured you guys might need it. I should’ve brought last night-”

“No, it’s okay, Mina. Thank you.”

Mina left Nayeon standing dumbly in front of the elevator, the girl had early shift at the hospital. The walk back to her unit was painfully slow because the space was warping, Nayeon saw a foot blocking her door and Sana smiling widely, holding a bowl. “Hi, Nayeon.”

Jihyo slurped loudly and moaned. She had been doing that for five minutes now and nonstop talking about how delicious Sana’s hangover soup was. Not missing a chance to throw some teasing comments like a grandma. “Sana, this soup is so good, you will make a great wife, right Nayeon?” Spare her from that awful eye twitching.

“Dammit, I forgot the medicine! I guess I won’t be a great wife, Jihyo.” They laughed among themselves and Sana offered that she buy them the meds but Nayeon gracefully declined and said she got them covered.

“When did you leave to buy these? I didn’t hear you leave?”

“You’re drunk dead. I didn’t buy this, Mina bought it.” Jihyo gave her the look, even mouthed her ‘you’re a whore’ and covered it as she rummaged through the bag, “Interesting.”

“Look, I’d love to hang longer but I have work at nine. I’ll just see you around, Nay?”

“Yeah. Sure.”

A certain devil inside the room was smiling all through out the interaction and even hummed. “It’s nice to meet you, Jihyo.” They sent her out and after the door closed Nayeon saw Jihyo’s grin on the shiny metal doors and a not so off-handed comment.

“I’d say, one point for the eldest today, Nay.”

“Oh just shut up.”

-

Nayeon immediately went grocery shopping after work because its a Monday and she got off early. She was on the vegetable section when she heard her cart crash into something. Only to see Sana purposely bumping into her with a cheeky smile. “Sorry, Miss. The brakes don’t work, can I get your number so we can negotiate next time?”

Nayeon rolled her eyes and pretended the wink didn’t shake her to the core. She smiled and put the cabbage down in her cart before it could fall because she was trembling in joy. Don’t ask her why an awful pick up line made her feel this way. “Whatever, just pay for the scratches, stranger.”

She pushed her cart and walked past Sana. But she was insistent and walked behind her. “Aw, I thought that worked!” Nayeon shrugged and continued pushing through aisles. She stopped at the toiletries and tried to grab a promo of tissue rolls but she couldn’t reach it, she’s too short.

Sana towered over her and grabbed the pack, waving it with a teasing smile and quick one last heart attack. “You know what, let’s have some dinner.”

Okay, Nayeon gives two points for Sana this time.

Mina sleeping on the couch when she heard the door opened, she glanced at her clock and its already eleven in the evening. “You got home late, I thought you got off at work early?” Sana laid the bags on the counter and started arranging them. Mina was leaning on her room’s door frame waiting. “Alright, Mom. Sorry.”

Her sister ignored her and helped in arranging. “I ate dinner.”

“Okay.”

Sana piled the instant noodles by its flavor. “With Nayeon.”  
Mina stopped midway, “Okay?”

Leaning against the counter smiling at her younger sister. Sana waited for Mina to talk more than a four-letter word. “That’s it? No questions or anything?” Grabbing a carton of orange juice, Mina walked past her. “Nothing. I’m going to sleep. I have an upcoming 48 hour shift.”

Sana continued piling the groceries and dropped the bomb before her sister could leave the kitchen. “I got her phone number, by the way.” Mina stopped walking, the steps halted. Sana couldn’t help but laugh as she continued arranging their fridge. “Minari? You okay?”

Then she heard it, the door slammed. Sana knew it. Mina was crushing on their neighbor. Maybe teasing her like this was fun after all. She unconsciously pulled out her phone and called someone.

_“Hello, Sana?”_

She jumped into her bed and smiled. She didn’t know, but she was grinning from ear-to-ear. “Yep. It’s me.”

The other line became weird - noises and screaming. _“You called when we’re just neighbors and we literally went home together?”_

And the call went on for an hour or so, even though they were neighbors. Sana didn’t know why she called Nayeon but it felt right to do so.

  
-

Nayeon’s late for work and it sucked ass. She woke up late in a very hectic Monday morning, now she’s at the bus stop among the others waiting for the bus that was apparently delayed eleven minutes. Muttering string of curses, Nayeon sat on the bench begrudgingly and waited impatiently. “Hi.”

Mina was sitting beside Nayeon drinking a juice from a carton. She was sipping silently and waved at her a little. It just lifted Nayeon’s mood from bad to really great.

“You want some?” Mina innocently offered her box. Nayeon shouldn’t be reacting like this, she’s not a high school girl anymore for fuck’s sake! But the thought of indirect kiss made her feel giddy. She drank the juice and tried not to look too flustered.

The bus ride was silent too, Mina was busy staring at the window with her earphones on. Nayeon bet Mina was imagining she was in a music video, because hey, don’t deny it, that’s what everybody does. “My stop is here. Bye.” Mina even waited for the bus to leave and waved at Nayeon through the window. God, Nayeon couldn’t stop grinning.

Nayeon couldn’t contain herself and even called Jihyo during lunch. Her friend was not enthused as she was, but Nayeon just needed an outlet to vent these feelings out. Recently, everything she had been feeling were a little too much to handle. “Oh my god Jihyo, you should’ve seen her face it’s so adorable I want to die!”

The gagging noises in between chewing on the other line was loud. _“Right. But Yeon, as far as I can remember, Mina was just breathing, she didn’t even flirt with you, what the hell? you’re freaking out over nothing.”_

“Were you listening? She offered me her drink, hello?”

Jihyo’s laughs hurt her ears. _“Nayeon, that was nothing, it should be a polite gesture when a person offers their food but the other person SHOULD NOT take it.”_

Nayeon fell silent. If only Jihyo could see her horror right now. But the silence was enough for now. “I fucked up.”

_“Yeah, that kid will think you’re weird now. She will tell her sister, and you won’t be dating any of them. The End.”_

“Just say you want me to date Sana so bad that’s why you’re ruining this for me.” Jihyo didn’t deny her accusation, she even reiterated Sana was hotter.

 _“Oh, Nay?”_  
“yeah?”  
_“I thought you don’t like them?”_  
_Fuck._

  
-  
Nayeon hated it whenever summer season was up in the corner. It carried mosquitoes, bugs and hey, it’s extremely hot. She was fanning herself as she waited for the bus to arrive, she couldn’t wear her favorite coat because of the weather.

“Whew, J _esus Christ_ , and I wonder why the summer just keeps on getting hotter?” Nayeon stopped scowling and fanning herself when she saw Sana leaning on the shed’s post definitely not ashamed on checking her out. She crossed her arms and bit her lip while grinning. Just, who allowed her to do that? Is that legal?

Nayeon grasped her ounce of sanity left and greeted Sana a curtly good morning. Sana chuckled and sat beside her, “No comeback? That’s a first.” Sana was smiling as she looked at the bright, burning sun, leaning back comfortably. The bus ride was awfully quiet of which, not so much a normal event when she was with Sana.

Nayeon pondered and decided to ask her neighbor what was wrong but it was too late because her stop already arrived and Sana beat her to it, again. “Are you free tonight?” Nayeon blundered and uttered a small yes, only to be greeted by Sana’s bright eyes and dazzling smile. “Great! I’ll pick you at your work?” Nayeon unconsciously nodded and watched Sana walk out of the bus.

All she could think about the whole day was that Sana was going to pick her up after work and she’s going to have a date with her. She couldn’t stop thinking of the endless possibility on what would happen later. “You seems so happy photocopying there.” Her co-worker comments. She just smiled and nodded when the freaking machine jammed. Yes, nothing’s gonna ruin her happy day.

The dinner was great. They were laughing as Nayeon shown Sana some of Jihyo’s funny pictures. Sana had been a great companion so far. The walk towards Nayeon’s unit was silent, but Nayeon couldn’t stop grinning. She peeked at Sana and she saw the girl seemed to loved the dinner too. Then they found themselves in their first awkward part of the dinner: dropping off Nayeon in her house when Sana just lived next door. It was not awkward for Sana probably but for Nayeon it was. “So…” Should she invite Sana in or… Nayeon looked at Sana’s smiley face who was waiting for her to finish talking. What the hell was she suppose to do?

The dilemma on Nayeon’s face was so transparent, Sana caught on and started laughing. “Hey, you actually don’t have to invite me in. Chill.” Nayeon released a very relieved sigh and laughed with her. Sana stopped laughing and leaned closer, looking all smug and really **really** dangerous. “I don’t do it on first dates, Nayeon. Don’t worry.” Sana winked and went inside her unit. Nayeon was left standing frozen outside hers, blinking multiple times and trying so hard to digest just what happened. Damn you, Sana.

Nayeon was trying to eat the sushi they ordered when the piece fell back into her plate when Jihyo squealed and shook her body incessantly. “Oh my god, seriously. Sana has hots for you and you should spread that wings.” Nayeon couldn’t believe her ears. “You’re being a bad friend.”

Jihyo squealed once more. “Gosh, I won’t pimping you to her. Be a whore.” The other people on the adjacent table were throwing daggers at theirs as they cover the ears of their toddler. Nayeon nudged at her friend and continued eating.

_  
Nayeon was on her way to work when she decided to grab a coffee at the shop near the park a block away from her office. She drank her coffee as she walk to her work. She hated drinking coffee while walking but she was running late. She sipped the hot liquid and threw the cup on the bin. Nayeon was about to bolt when she felt someone tug her slacks slightly. A teary-eyed girl was looking at her and pointed at the top of the tree, there was a cat. She was about to decline but the child’s sniffles were too sad. To the hell her work, she’s going to help this kid. She climbed up the tree and tried to hold the cat when it shrieked and jumped at her, causing her to lose her balance fell of the tree. She felt the hard pavement and heard the collective gasps from the people before it all went black.

Mina was already fixing her things and ready to leave. Maybe she would say goodbye to Jeongyeon first. She visited her friend at the ER to bid goodbye only to see a Nayeon getting strolled in a stretcher, unconscious. She stayed to look after her neighbor. She was supposed to go home after her shift but she opted to rest in the couch. Now, Nayeon was in a private room, still resting. Mina stretched her body from the cramped position and checked on Nayeon. She was about to call the nurse station through the intercom that the IV was almost empty when the door slid open revealing a not so pleased Jeongyeon with a nurse.

“You’re still here? You should head home, I don’t want another patient, Myoui.” Jeongyeon scolded her whole they changed the bag. She was about to retort but Jeongyeon ignored her and talked to Nayeon. Mina sat silently on the couch and waited. “Go home, Mina. Miss Im already said she’s fine. You need to rest too.” Mina defiantly shrugged.

“I’m good. I rested here just fine.” Mina tapped the leather couch and smiled. Jeongyeon’s annoyed sigh was heard and she left.

Nayeon looked at Mina who just gave her a bright smile and grabbed the ration placed at the table. “How about lunch?” Mina prepared her food and even set the bed for her. Nayeon could not say no. She just watched Mina place the tray in front of her and was about to spoon feed her.

“No, Mina!” This startled the other. Nayeon was flustered. “I can handle it.” Mina uttered a little ‘oh’ and she smiled again. That stupid smile and gestured Nayeon to eat. Nayeon always thought the hospital food was disgusting but this one didn’t look so bad.

However, Nayeon hadn’t noticed a problem here: Her right arm got casted. She heard a chuckle beside her. “Thought so. Here, let me just help you.” Mina pulled the spoon out of her grasp and scooped a spoonful of porridge. “Ah.” Nayeon obliged. She never thought eating your lunch in the hospital could be this fluttering. Nayeon swore her face burnt up when Mina wiped off some crumbs on her face.

Nayeon had been in the hospital for couple hours but it felt like she had been here for weeks already. She was switching channels while Mina was silently typing on her phone. “Sana said she’s coming here after her work.” Mina says so casually. Nayeon just hummed and stopped pestering the remote when she finally found an interesting drama to watch to pass time.

Mina laid out a bunch of chips and unhealthy food. Nayeon eyed her, questioning. “I heard you murmuring these food while you were sleeping, so I jot them down.” Nayeon couldn’t stop herself from laughing and grabbed the nearest bag. Mina opened it for her. Nayeon scooted over the left side and tapped the empty space beside her. “Eat these with me.”

Before Nayeon could even realize what she did, she felt Mina settling beside her and saw her grinning. God, she was so close and she smelled so good for someone who worked in the hospital. _Just what Nayeon had thrown herself into?_

_Mina._

_Too close._

_Mina._

_Warning._

That was all Nayeon was thinking. Mina leaned in every time she reached for the chips. And the distance was getting narrower. Nayeon wasn’t watching anymore. She was focusing on keeping the safe distance. And maybe watching Mina laugh at whatever was on tv. Her smiles form really cute crinkle around her eyes. And oh, her smile was nice too. Nayeon was caught off guard when Mina turned to her.

“Is there something wrong?” She immediately shrugged and turned to the tv. Grabbing a fistful of chips and eating it in loud crunch to avoid awkward interrogation. Mina chuckled beside her and leaned in. Mina held her chin and made Nayeon look at her. WHAT’S WITH THESE SISTERS AND INVADING HER PERSONAL SPACE? Mina leaned even closer that Nayeon’s breath hitched. She started wiping her cheeks. “You eat like a child.” Mina whispered.

Nayeon swore her heart would lurch out of her throat at anytime. Mina was still holding her close, looking at her like like- “Hey, sorry the traffic… was bad…” Nayeon turned around and saw Sana looking at them holding a bag of take out. And there behind her was Jihyo who was not as confused as Sana, she was smiling widely and mouthing incoherent words.

Sana smiled and hesitantly walked in. “We did not interrupt something, I hope?” Mina moved and stood, helping her with the bags. “You didn’t.”

Nayeon didn’t know why but she felt really weird. She shouldn’t right? They did nothing bad. The sisters were taking out the food and settled it on the table. Jihyo went in too and loudly closed the door. She was carrying a bag, it must be Nayeon’s things. The room was suddenly chilly. Jihyo was awkwardly standing beside her bed, pointing at the siblings. Nayeon was confused when Jihyo suddenly cried and engulfed her in a hug.

“Oh my god, Nayeon! You scared the hell out of me!” Nayeon smiled at them when Sana and Mina briefly looked at them before silently continued preparing the food. Jihyo hugged her tighter and whispered. “You bitch, spare no details later.”

The atmosphere lifted during the dinner. Huh, it must be the hunger, that awkward atmosphere was their hunger. _Right_. Nayeon was telling them the reason why she had her right hand injured. Everyone in the room was laughing their ass out. “I just know nothing’s changed, even before you fell of that tree, I thought you’re already concussed.” Jihyo chimed in and made the dinner even lighter. Nayeon would beat her ass later but for now, she had to thank her friend for helping in easing the weird vibe.

Jihyo practically kicked out the siblings out of her room and said they could just visit her tomorrow. When she was sure that they were out already, Jihyo grabbed the stool and sat beside her bed. “Now tell me everything. How was it?” Nayeon drank her water and frowned. “How was what?” Jihyo gasped and tugged her severed arm. “AW! What the heck?”

“Ow, sorry. Just tell me!” Jihyo whined. “Tell you what?”

Jihyo smirked and whispered. “How was it making out with a doctor in a hospital?” Nayeon was literally getting redder and redder as Jihyo said the whole sentence. Oh my god.

“We were not making out!” Jihyo giggled and dreamily leaned on palm as she propped elbow. “Those siblings are hot and they move very fast. You’re making me proud, Nay.”

The doors slid open and Mina’s colleague came in. “Oh, great. Mina finally went home?” Nayeon quietly nodded. She touched the roller clamp on Nayeon’s IV and wrote something on her clipboard.

“Mina just finished a 56 hour shift when she saw you at the ER.” Nayeon tried to read the name plate, her name was Jeongyeon. Jihyo was being over dramatic and gasped. “Really? Oh, Mina is so kind.” Mayeon frowned and looked at her friend increduously. Her friend was acting weird.

Jeongyeon seemed to not notice or she just respectfully ignored Jihyo, smiling and looked at Nayeon. “Nah, Mina has a reputation of being cold around here. Miss Im must be really special. I mean,” Jeongyeon was attractive. She was tall and charismatic. And Jihyo was shameless checking her out. Nayeon nudged her with the casted arm. “I saw Mina buying snacks in the vendo. She hated those food. She think they are not even food to begin with.” Jeongyeon left and Jihyo was definitely crushing on her.

“Hyo?” Nayeon called. Jihyo was still looking at the door. Nayeon wickedly smiled and grabbed the remote. “You got a really big booger when doctor Yoo came in.” Jihyo immediately checked on her phone’s cam and pulled Nayeon’s right arm ignoring her pained groan. “You should’ve told me!”

-

Nayeon was struggling to carry her grocery bags when she’s impaired like this. The second bag was about to fall but good thing someone was quick enough to catch them. “Thank god, that bag has eggs, Thank you.” She met Sana’s bright smile. Nayeon haven’t had the opportunity to correct that weird night at the hospital because she thought Mina had probably explained it to Sana but the over thinker in her was urging her to clear her name. The elevator ride was the perfect opportunity.

“Look, Sana, remember that night you visited…” Sana’s smile never faltered. Nayeon gulped and continued.

“It seemed like Jihyo got a wrong impression and I was wondering if you thought- whoa what are you doing?” Nayeon was just talking when Sana was suddenly too close to her that she had to back away until she felt the cold walls of the elevator.

“Mina already told me. No need to be so defensive,” Sana was definitely a devil’s incarnate. “Don’t worry. I’m not the jealous type.” She pinched Nayeon’s nose and the elevator doors opened. Nayeon followed Sana out.

She had been staring at her wall for almost an hour now. The siblings next door was going to be the death of her. The way they just attack her poor organ inside her rib cage just like that, they needed to be stopped. Could she sue them? She immediately called Jihyo for help.

 _“Oh yeah? Sue your gorgeous neighbors for making you hot and bothered? Sounds right. Shall I call for a good lawyer, Miss Im?”_ And she should’ve known not to call Jihyo.

_“But really, Nayeon, do you wanna know what is the real problem?”_

This woke Nayeon from herself. _“You actually like Mina, but Sana is hotter and hey, she doesn’t work slow. Now you’re starting to like her too. Now you’re torn. You’re one lucky bitch.”_

Nayeon lied on the couch and stared at the ceiling. “You’re just saying that because you like Sana.”

 _“Yes! My girl doesn’t waste time. I like her speed, she’s making you gay insane. But Mina’s just looks at you and you immediately gay panic. They breathe and exist and you literally die, Nayeon.”_ Nayeon’s head was spinning. She couldn’t possibly like both of them, that would be to selfish. And weird.

To add problem to her already dilemma, Mina invited her over their place because apparently, they will be cooking dinner and they were wondering if Nayeon was vacant. She should’ve learned her lesson to never call Jihyo to ask for help in dealing with her ‘hot neighbors’ problem because she was now eating dinner with them.

It was great. The food was delicious and it wasn’t awkward at all. It was all a lighthearted meal.

Well, it was until Sana suddenly pulled out cans of beer.

They settled on the counter as Mina was doing the dishes. “Wait, I think we have some assorted nuts here, it will taste great with beer.” Mina settled on the seat beside Sana and the latter came back with a large bowl full of nuts.

It must be on their fifth can of beer that Mina suddenly started getting more talkative. “I know Sana likes you, Nayeon.” Nayeon was just tipsy, but definitely these two were already hammered.

“Ha, you’re one to talk! You like her too. I’m just not cowardly, Mitang. Unlike you.” Nayeon just listened and grabbed some nuts. Welp, this could be a great spectacle.

“Really? Just how close are you with Nayeon anyway?” Mina held her can up and drank. Sana chuckled and waved her fore finger.

“You asked a wrong question sissy, this might sting.” Sana slurred and started recounting. “FIrst, I already asked for her number, second, I ate multiple dinners with her, and I even asked her on a date! HA!” Sana stood and wobbled, pointed a finger on Mina. Nayeon saw Mina held Sana’s wrist and was about to bite her so she had to separate them and cut the drinking off.

She made them coffee and watched them sobered up. They were definitely still drunk but at least, they were much better. “I’m sorry about that…” Mina was flushed when she said that. She sipped on her coffee and looked away.

Sana, on the other hand, was really shameless.

“I’m pretty sure Nayeon didn’t miss my signals. I was pretty consistent and straight forward, unlike you.” Mina hissed at her sister. Nayeon was about to leave them to talk when Sana interrupted her farewell.

“You know what let’s settle this.” She went into one of the rooms and brought two neckties. “We will cover our eyes with this, and Nayeon, you will kiss whoever you really want to date.” Apparently, Sana was not only shameless, she was also still drunk.

Nayeon waited for Mina’s protest but she met two blindfolded idiots. They seemed so tensed and nervous. Oh my god, they were serious. “Nayeon, you kiss whoever you want to date.” Nayeon just thanked that they were in blindfold because she was blushing so hard now.

“But we are not forcing her, Sana!”

Sana turned to Mina, still blindfolded. “Oh no, Mitang, WE ARE.”

Nayeon would laugh so hard if only she was not in this position.

“No.” Mina firmly said and gave Nayeon the best option she had tonight.

“Nayeon will kiss the one she wants to date, but, she can leave us here if she doesn’t want to date anyone at all.” ayeon was already tiptoeing to bolt away. She could clearly hear Sana’s protests.

“She will surely leave, are you insane?!”

Nayeon was able to escape their residence and was catching her breath. She didn’t run a mile but her lungs felt like it just went through a triathlon. She went in her unit and pondered. They were probably still fighting in there, Nayeon was removing her shoes when the devil inside her mind whispered. She stopped and ran back into her neighbors’ house to give her final decision.

**Author's Note:**

> who could it be tell me


End file.
